clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nature of Orocs 1
The Nature of Orocs 1 is an encounter in the Crystal Kismet mission hub. It comes after Wielder of the Dream. Enemies *Rock Wall Oroc (1040 Gold, 128 Xp, 80 Energy, 8 HP) *Oroc Quick Shard (1105 Gold, 136 Xp, 85 Energy, 8 HP) Transcript Introduction "Do my breasts interest you?" Rakshara's question, directed at Hugh, stops all of you in your tracks. You and Tessa issue simultaneous sighs. Both of you did your best to surreptitiously indicate that he should stop staring at the oroc's chest, though your subtlety was no match for the magnetic allure of a near-naked female whose bosoms happen to be on the same level as his eyes. However, if she's offended by his scrutiny she gives no sign. The question is spoken in tones of genuine interest -- though Hugh still has the good grace to redden and look abashed. "Well... I..." he pauses, as though hoping that Brachus will come to the rescue. But the demon seems content to let him handle this one. "I was wondering how those... those bits... stayed on." Tessa rolls her eyes. Rakshara looks down. Her brow furrows for a moment, before clearing with the brightness of dawning epiphany. "Oh... My crystals?" "Yeah! They're not tied onto anything, so how do they stay up?" The rest of your companions seem to find a sudden fascination in the texture of the surrounding rock, the growths of crystal on the walls, or the cleanliness of their fingernails. "They're not garments. They're part of my body." "Oh... I see..." A look of curiosity crosses Hugh's face, and even Tessa's expression of promised murder doesn't seem able to dispel it. "Then how do you make them... you know... work?" "Work?" The uncomfortable silence deepens around you. After several seconds, Tessa sighs, mutters something uncomplimentary about the stupidity of the male sex, and intervenes. "Human breasts give milk to nourish newborn children. Female ones, I mean -- not Hugh's." "Ah, of course." Rakshara nods. "Our bosoms serve no purpose. They're merely vestigial hallmarks of our ancestry." Hugh looks to be about to speak. But this time he catches sight of Tessa's eyes, and realizes that he's walking on tremendously thin ice. "Interesting," he says after a pause in which he almost certainly choked down some less appropriate comment. "That's what I like about this adventuring lark... Learn something new every day." The oroc smiles, as though pleased to have played a role in his continuing education. Then she continues on her way. "Can't you keep his tongue in line?" Tessa hisses, staring into Hugh's eyes. "Forgive me," Brachus replies. "It was all I could do not to laugh." "I only asked what we were all bloody thinking..." A dangerous look appears on Tessa's face. But Hugh's impending execution is forestalled when Rakshara cries out from up ahead, signaling the approach of enemies. Conclusion "Look," Rakshara says. She gestures for Hugh to approach. He does as bidden, and plods over to where she crouches above the body of a dead female of her kind. Her sword flashes, cutting into the flesh of the fallen oroc woman's breast. "See? The crystals outside the flesh are connected to our skeletons." "Oh... Ah... I... I see..." Hugh turns away, a look of discomfort on his face. In spite of his interest in oroc bosoms, he seems to take little pleasure in seeing one dissected. "Perhaps that will stop him staring at them from now on," Tessa says. Category:Crystal Kismet